


蜗牛（龙龄番外）车

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: rewqrtyu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛（龙龄番外）车

可事实好像并非如此，王九龙拉着他的胳膊往怀里一拽，然后靠近他耳边压着声音说到：“你感觉年龄好小啊，成年没有？没有的话就赶紧回去，我可不想犯罪。”

张仲元翻了个白眼，明明是这个孙子块头太大！怎么能说自己显小呢！而且这个情况，明显是他把自己当成了来陪床的人了。

他在黑暗中狠狠的瞪着王九龙，然后咬牙切齿到：“老子成年了，而且不是来给你陪床的！”

王九龙低声一笑：“怎么？还要玩欲拒还迎啊？”说完便低下头吻住了他。

张仲元更加确定了自己要杀了他的想法，但王九龙居然能一边吻他，一边把他手里的刀拿走，并且一只手控制住了他的两只手腕。

张仲元觉得很生气，因为这人的力气也是够大。

王九龙伸手掀开他的上衣，简直是轻而易举的控制住了他的反抗。

而在经历过五分钟的挣扎后，张仲元丝毫没有脱离开王九龙的控制，他在心里叹了口气，杀手课程里有一课，就是关于性方面的，所以他了解，五分钟都没能脱离控制，那就证明这个人真的色欲熏心！而这个时候如果他再继续反抗，反而会让王九龙更加兴奋。

所以张仲元决定当个木头人，他能做到在别人的抚摸下保持住不动情，所以倒也不怕他会怎么样。

王九龙看他停止了反抗，勾起嘴角一笑：“放心，我做了很多功课的，会让你欲仙欲死。”

张仲元差点破口大骂，他突然想起来不知道谁说的一句话：看你那个作死的样子！

当然，王九龙并不会听到张仲元的内心把他的祖上十八代都给问候了一遍，他低头吻上对方的胸前，然后一路向下脱掉了他的裤子。

张仲元几乎是在一瞬间，想要抬手把他打晕过去，王九龙眼疾手快，瞬间在他的双手上拷上了一副手铐，然后又靠近他耳边说到：“张仲元，我知道你是来杀我的，那就来看看，你有没有本事杀了我吧。”

张仲元：“………”

他疯狂的在心里怀疑这孙子是不是有毛病，既然知道自己是来杀他的，那干吗还加戏！

王九龙把他的双手拷在了床头，然后低头含住了他完全没有反应的欲望，张仲元在黑暗里瞪大双眼，抚摸他是可以保证没有反应，但是上嘴他可没试过啊。

张仲元咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出任何声音，王九龙舔过他的会阴，然后用嘴唇轻轻吸了一下两旁的阴囊，舌头向上划过整个欲望，舌尖却停在了顶端不停的打转。

整个肉棒在他的挑逗下以极其慢的速度硬了起来，沾满水分的柱体在月光的映衬下盈盈发亮。

王九龙握住他的肉棒笑了笑：“居然能在我嘴里坚持十分钟，你也是够厉害了。”

张仲元眼都不想睁开，其实他的脑袋已经有些混乱了，他在内心诽谤着这个人，这哪儿是做足了功课啊，这简直就是身经百战。

王九龙继续含着他的肉棒吞吐起来，张仲元的呼吸随着他的动作逐渐混乱，也不知道经过了多久，他觉得自己即将到达了高潮，王九龙却突然松开了他。

张仲元一瞬间皱起了眉，因为没有得到满足的身体在床上轻轻的动着，王九龙看着他这个样子微微一笑，他伸手从床头的抽屉里拿出了一个小瓶子，里边装着一粒粒的小药丸，王九龙拿出来一颗，单手塞进了张仲元的嘴里，然后喝了一口水俯身吻了下去。

张仲元没有来得及反抗，药丸顺着进入的水流滑到了食道里，他明白这颗药丸会让他凶多吉少，但是他一点反抗的余地都没有。

王九龙看着他把药丸吞下去，然后又低下身子含住了他的欲望，这一次张仲元却主动了起来，他微微的抬起了一点腰去往他的嘴里抽送，嘴里的声音有一点点的控制不住：“啊…嗯……”

王九龙听着他的声音加快了速度，吞吐了几十下后，张仲元就颤抖着身子达到了高潮。

大概是药效的原因，高潮过后的张仲元几乎是在下一秒就失去了意识，他在闭眼前看了一眼王九龙，明亮的月光照在他的脸上，那双看着自己的眼睛，饱含着数不尽的温柔。


End file.
